


Intertwined

by thearchangelofloki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flower Language, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know that different numbers of red roses can mean different things?”</p><p>A birthday present for @xchaotica on tumblr. Ily Becs <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiyuuhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/gifts).



It was strange, that Aomine had taken him here, Kise decided. It wasn’t like Aomine hadn’t taken him places before, and when the pair of them found themselves in the same city for more than a couple of days, they did tend to make the most of their time together by going out. Usually, however, it was to places that normally involved a lot less sunshine and a lot more alcohol. Kise wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth however, the botanical garden that Aomine had dragged him to a couple of hours prior was beautiful beyond words, the various colours and scents of the flowers making him feel relaxed and oddly happy, it was just...strange.

Although with Aomine’s hand wrapped firmly around his own, thumb gently running along the back of Kise’s, he wasn’t going to complain.

There weren’t many people around on that day despite the cloudless sky, but Kise didn’t pay it much mind. Aomine wasn’t usually one for public displays of affection, so the less people that were around, the less likely it was that Aomine would stop touching him so openly, so he wasn’t going to put too much thought into it. He didn’t know how long they’d been wandering the gardens, only that they’d somehow meandered far enough away that Kise couldn’t see the entrance anymore, the stunning carnations that they’d walked by at the beginning turning into vast plots of roses of many differing colours, their light perfume filling the air. There’d really only been light conversation up until this point – talks about how Aomine’s NBA training was going, about Kise’s latest shoot, the usual trying to figure out when Kise would be in America long enough to warrant staying with his boyfriend, the normal things really – but Kise hadn’t really minded. Any conversation with Aomine was a good one as far as he was concerned.

He felt Aomine squeeze his hand to get his attention.

“Did you know that different numbers of red roses can mean different things?”

Kise could feel himself smile. It wasn’t often that Aomine would be romantic, per say, the younger man much preferring to let his actions speak for him, however he knew Kise appreciated the spoken words, and he was glad Aomine was putting in the effort.

“I didn’t, Aomiecchi. Are you going to educate me?”

Kise could hear Aomine huff out a laugh, and the younger boy tightened his grip on Kise’s hand, swinging it slightly between them.

“Well, a bunch of ten roses mean ‘you are pretty.’ Seven roses mean ‘I’m infatuated with you’, while six signify a need to be loved or cherished.”

“Should I be giving six to you then?”

Kise felt Aomine knock their joined hands into his side, and he couldn’t help but laugh, even as Aomine told him to shush. It didn’t matter though, not when he could hear the amusement in the younger boy’s voice as well.

“Five means ‘I love you very much.’”

He could feel himself blush. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to Aomine saying that word around him, whether it be over one of their many shared phone calls or on the few occasions that they woke up together, tangled in bedsheets and said with morning breath. It never failed to make his heart seem to beat right out of his chest.

“Where did you learn all this anyway? I didn’t think this kind of thing would have interested you.”

Aomine snorted.

“I can pick up a book on occasion, you know.”

Kise snorted as well, and Aomine took that as his cue to keep going.

“Three means your standard ‘I love you’, one for each word. One by itself is a declaration of utmost devotion.”

The atmosphere changed then, if only slightly. It was barely noticeable, and Kise couldn’t even pick up on what _had_ changed. It didn’t make sense. The sky was still clear, the sun still beaming down, they were both still walking slowly through the gardens with not a person in sight. So why did Kise’s heart start beating faster? What was going on?

“And two red roses intertwined together mean…”

There was a pause then, a large one, and if Kise’s heart was beating faster before it was pounding now.

“Aomine-”

Kise turned to face him, only he wasn’t there. He hadn’t even noticed when Aomine’s hand had slipped out of his own. He turned around to head back, maybe try and find where they’d separated, only to stop, completely frozen with wide eyes at the sight of Aomine down on one knee before him.

“-cchi?”

“Two red roses intertwined together mean marry me.”

“ _Daiki?_ ”

He didn’t mean for it to come out so high pitched, but he also wasn’t expecting _this_ , his mind going painfully blank as he stared at the two roses grasped loosely in Aomine’s hands. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, _anything_ , but no words would come forth, leaving him to only close his mouth again.

“Kise…I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time. I want to wake up to your soft snoring, and give you a bunch of ten roses when you’re down. I want to watch shitty network television on the couch until we fall asleep and see your smile every damn day of my life. I want to be connected to you in every way I can possibly be so I’m asking…”

Aomine took a breath then, looking up at Kise and he could have sworn he saw the younger boy’s eyes wet from tears as he held up the two roses, the two _beautiful, intertwined_ roses, placing them gently into Kise’s palm.

“…Will you marry me?”

His mind seemed to start working again at the words, and before he could even say anything he was nodding, chanting the words _yes, yes, oh god yes_ , over and over while pulling Aomine up and wrapping his arms around him while the younger boy did the same. He was sure he was crying, but it didn’t matter because Aomine was too, and they were _kissing_ and somehow through the tears and the almost painful hold they had on each other, it was the most beautiful moment that Kise had ever been a part of. He didn’t know how long they stood there, holding each other, but at some point Kise had buried his head under Aomine’s chin and their embrace had lessened from borderline painful to loving, but he supposed it didn’t matter. They were together, and they were going to get _married_.

They were going to be like the roses that Aomine had proposed with, intertwined, lives forever connected no matter the distance between them. The thought had Kise smiling, holding onto Aomine just a little bit tighter, but wary of not damaging the roses that were still clung tightly in his hand.

This was the best day of Kise’s life.


End file.
